Together Forever
by vanessica2011
Summary: George is all alone in his room, mourning Fred's death. But is Fred really dead? Maybe he is, maybe he's not... Warning: Contains twincest. If you don't like it, then don't read it.


**A small fan fiction with Fred and George Weasley. I don't own the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Enjoy~**

* * *

The room was dark, the only light coming from a small candle placed on the nightstand. The window was open, the cold breeze making the room even colder than it already was. Not only the room, everything was cold for George. Ice cold and bitter. The young wizard was lying on the bed. His brother's bed. It was a cold bed. A bed as cold as a grave. As cold as the grave where his brother was 'sleeping'. No, he wasn't dead. He just fell asleep, that's all.

Tears rolled down his face. No, the tears were not cold. Those tears were hot, so hot that they felt like they were burning his flesh. But the only thing that was burning was his heart, his soul, his hope, his joy.

"He's not dead, he's only asleep, only asleep, only asleep..." He murmured to himself, but those words didn't help him. They couldn't bring him back. His brother. His dear Fred.

"Fred...I miss you... I love you." He whispered, his heart filling with more pain and sorrow. He would never see him again. He would never listen to the sound of calm, cheerful voice that was always trying to comfort him.

He gripped the bed sheet tightly. The images of his brother were filling his mind, the sound of his voice was hunting him. He became the prey of those precious memories that were tearing him apart. He wanted to see him, to hear him, to hold him... But he was dead. He was never coming back again.

Everything was like a nightmare that would never end. But this wasn't a nightmare, it was the reality. The crude reality that was separating him from his dear brother, his beloved Fred.

George couldn't take it anymore. He was going mad. Everything was so frustrating. He didn't know what to do.

"Bloody hell, Fred… Please, I don't want you to be dead. I really miss you…" George said almost unconsciously.

"You do?" A familiar voice asked.

George's eyes went wide as he looked up to see the silhouette of the person who talked. This couldn't be true. Was he hallucinating? Or maybe it was just a dream? But why did it felt so real?

"Fred?" He asked. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he saw his identical twin brother stepping closer to the bed. His face was covered in bruises and his clothes were ripped and covered with dust, but he was smiling warmly.

"Yes, it's me, who else could I be?" He asked, smiling even more.

"But, I thought you -"

"- was dead? Well, I'm not. It was just a prank I pulled on everybody. It worked pretty good, right? It was kind of hard to get out of that grave, but at least it was worth it."

"A prank..." George repeated.

"Exactly." Fred replied happily.

"A prank?! A BLOODY PRANK?!" George yelled, jumping off from the bed and walking towards his brother, looking like he was going to kill him for real.

"Hey, don't get mad. It was just a little joke. Now, please, calm down."

"A little joke?! Calm down?! I cried my eyes out because of your 'little joke'!" George yelled again, tears starting to roll again.

"Hey, I didn't mean to go this far. It was supposed to end at the funeral, but I kind of fell asleep during it." Fred said, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"You -" George said, but the feelings overwhelmed him as he fell down on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." He mumbled.

Fred picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, too." He said as he kissed his forehead.

George hugged him back, clinging desperately to him. "Don't ever do that again. I missed you so much...""

"I promise I wont. I will never, ever leave you alone ever again." Fred promised.

George looked at his brother, staring into his eyes. Fred was there. He was alive. Even more than that, he was finally able to see him, to hear him, to touch him, to hold him. He could feel the sorrow disappear as his heart was being filled with love and joy.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Huh?!"

"Just kidding." George replied, smiling. Of course he would forgive him. He loved Fred so much. Maybe a little too much.

"How can I make up to you?" Fred suddenly asked, surprising George. He didn't know what to say.

"There's no need for that. I already forgave you."

"But I made you feel horrible. I really want to make up to you. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" George asked and Fred nodded in reply. George thought a little, then suddenly blushed. No, he couldn't ask for that.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, noticing his brother's embarrassed expression.

"I... I was just thinking." George said, looking down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, come on George. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'll do whatever you want." Fred said, smiling gently.

George couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to do this for so long, yet he didn't because he thought that Fred would hate him if he does that. But in that moment he didn't care.

He grabbed Fred's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was a loving, yet desperate kiss. He felt overwhelmed by some kind of euphoria that was invading all his feels. He wanted more. He wanted every single bit of his brother. All for himself.

George suddenly pulled away. He thought he shouldn't have done that. He knew his brother would never return his feelings. They were brothers, after all. More than that, they were twins. And what would people say? Their friends, their family...

"G-George?" Fred asked, surprised by his brother's action. He kind of expected him to do that, but he never thought that he could gather enough courage to kiss him.

"I'm sorry..." George whispered, trying to avoid his brother's look.

"George..." Fred said, pulling him into a tight hug. Yes, they both loved each other and they didn't care what the others would say.

"I'm so sorry Fred, but I love you."

"You don't have to apologize. I love you, too." Fred said, kissing George.

They both felt that euphoria again. They finally confessed their love and they felt relieved. They were going to be together now. Together forever.

* * *

**Ok, this story is not that great, but I was very sad when Fred died and I always wanted the twins to be together. Well, not necessarily as lovers. So I thought "What if it was all just a prank?" and I got this crazy idea about a secret plot in which Fred is actually alive and he ****secretly** lives with George and George married Angelina only to hide his relationship with Fred from everybody, because even if they all think that he's dead it would be dangerous if they found out that was alive all this time and that they're in a relationship and other crazy ideas like that. Wow, I should write a whole fan fictions with lots of chapters about this. I don't really approve incest, but this pairing, along with Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran Highschool and Belgium an Netherlands from Hetalia, are the only incest pairings that I like, because they're just too cute together~ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
